Pretense
by ekp95m
Summary: What happens when the government that was supposed to protect you, turns against you? It's no use to resist. It's no use to call for help. Who will you turn to? No one. You're in it on your own. You can cry and scream, but no one will hear you.
1. Prologue

**This is a new fiction that has a long way to go. It's pretty Cullen-centered, but this chapter needed to be done with Sam. Stick around, there's more to come.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Pretense

_Prologue_

"I have one more condition for you," the man said, his voice deep and mistrusting. He was cloaked in a heavy, black coat and a mask. He stood rigidly his hand held steady over his gun holster. The area was full of men just like him, crawling around the forest floor like roaches.

"No. That wasn't part of the deal," Sam ground out. His face was hard as his eyes darted around. He didn't trust these people.

"I could always take your friend back to base with me. He would make for an interesting test subject," the man mocked, chuckling darkly. His hand moved closer to the gun holster. "Of course, there would be no witnesses of what transpired here."

"No!" Sam shouted. "What do you want?"  
The moon was high in the sky. The clear night laughed at Sam, watching him as he panicked and stuttered in front of these men.

"In exchange for the safety of the boy," he motioned to the strange coffin-like box that was laid haphazardly in the back of the truck the men had arrived in. "And the rest of your pack, we need a donation."

"A donation of what?" Sam was running out of patience. He'd let one of his brothers slip through his fingers and he was prepared to take a bullet to get him back.

"Your blood."

Sam's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"It's simple, Mr. Uley. We need your blood," the man growled. "We promise the safety of your whole pack. No harm shall come your way. Do you accept our terms?"

Sam was quick to reply. He couldn't risk the pack, any of them. There was only one real option. "Yes."

"Splendid," the man laughed. His hand moved away from the gun and toward the box in the truck. "Release the boy."

Two black-clad men pried the lid off the container, roughly lifting the form out. They shoved the limp body from the truck and disappeared. The only evidence that they had been there at all was the faint rumbling of the vehicle as it rolled away.

Sam wasted no time. He rushed forward, throwing himself on top of the unconscious form. Blood caked his dark hair and bruises laced the tanned skin. The body was clothed in only a pair of shorts that clung to his hips in rags. His face was pale and sickly and his left arm twisted out at an unnatural angle.

Tears slid down Sam's face, wiping the grime from the face of the boy. Sam had failed him. "Seth," he breathed. "I'm so sorry."

Lifting Seth gently, careful not to disturb his wounds, Sam cradled him against his broad chest. "Who were they?"

That's when he spotted something, carved with permanent ink into the wrist of the unconscious boy. It was small and hardly noticeable, but scrawled carefully into the Seth's skin was a tattoo that read: 'Property of the United States Government.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's another chapter! I promise they will be getting longer as I go along, but I need to develop the plot a little more before I do that. Please review! I won't post anymore of this if I don't get some feedback. The plot thickens from here on out! **

**Thanks to Victoria for all her help with this. You have no idea how much I appreciate all you've done for me! Keep it up with your writing! You're amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

Pretense

_**Chapter One**_

Carlisle groaned, sitting up and massaging his stiff neck. He was still groggy, having just woken up. Wait. Vampires don't sleep. Carlisle's eyes shot open and he jerked himself to his feet, but wavered, dizzy from sleep.

"I see you have finally awoken," a strange voice crackled through a small speaker that hung from the ceiling. The room had white walls and no furniture; just Carlisle and the speaker.

"Where's my family?" the pale doctor inquired. He didn't like this. What was going on? "Where am I?"

"Why, your family is right here. Where 'here' is is not necessary information, Dr. Cullen," said the voice. The walls fizzled away into clear windows. Seven rooms circled his own. The Cullen family all lay, asleep, in individual rooms identical to his own.

"What have you done to them?" Carlisle shouted. Someone had dared to harm his family. This was not a matter to be taken lightly.

"We have subdued them. We managed to acquire the one substance that can drain a vampire: werewolf blood."

Carlisle stepped up to the window. He tapped on it lightly with his fist, but received no reaction. The doctor hit it a little harder: no reaction. But he felt weak; slow. How was that possible?

"The blood makes a vampire as slow and weak as a human, but your immortality remains. You are now the property of the United States Government, Dr. Cullen. Your children, as well," the speaker cackled maliciously, taunting the doctor.

Carlisle attempted to understand the information he had been provided with, but there were so many unanswered questions.

He glanced at his family, slowly beginning to wake. They rose up, confused and dazed. One by one, they began to take in their surroundings and looked around, faces stricken with panic and fear.

"Can they see me?"

"No," the voice replied.

"Esme," he called out. Perhaps she could hear him.

"Dr. Cullen, they cannot hear you, either."

Carlisle glared at the speaker and observed his children as they settled into their rooms.

Esme curled up in the corner, her face pressed into her arms that hugged her legs to her chest. She was trying to make herself as small as possible. His beautiful wife began whispering to herself, trying to convince he mind that help would come. Carlisle knew it wouldn't.

His son, Edward, began pounding on the walls, seething with hatred and confusion. He couldn't read minds. For the first time since he became a vampire, Edward was truely clueless.

Emmett began smashing against the wall with all his might, to no avail. He was wild and could not be contained. The boy thrashed around recklessly, desperate for an escape.

Rosalie lay flat on her back in the middle of the room, eyes empty, gazing at the speaker. She retreated into herself, shutting the door and throwing away the key.

Alice paced around the room, determination set on her features. Alice's usual perkiness had vanished and was replaced by a fiery spirit that charred her limbs as she tried to control it. She would fight until there was nothing left to fight for.

Jasper didn't move. Standing in the center of the room, his limbs were locked and his eyes flitted around the room as if waiting for something to leap through the wall and slit his throat. He almost seemed to hope for it, his stance unguarded.

Carlisle felt terrible that he could not comfort them; hold them and tell them that everything would be okay. Truth be told, he had no idea what was to become of them. He'd just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 2

**I decided to combine the next two chapters together to make this a little longer. It will get a little easier once I have fewer characters. It's very difficult to work with so many people at once. Let me know how I did. I would like to say that I can see that people are checking this out, but no one's reviewing! Like I said, I will stop posting and keep this to myself if I feel like it's not worth it. Review! I don't mind flames! **

**A big thank you to Victoria, Alice, and Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods for their recent support and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Pretense

_Chapter Two_

"No! Stay away!" Esme cried desperately.

Three men surrounded her, pushing her back toward the wall behind her. Each wore a white suit, spotless and crisp, and a white gas mask. One held a long needle, poised toward the sobbing woman. Esme continued to shout and kick, but it had no affect. The men secured her arms and legs and began to tattoo her left wrist. Esme's eyes leaked dry tears and she whimpered helplessly in defeat.

"Esme!" Carlisle cried. His pale face was absolutely devastated. His wife needed him and there was nothing he could do to help. The doctor's knees fell out from under him and his right hand covered the black ink that marred his own left wrist. There was nothing he could do to help them now. It was too late for that.

The vampire doctor felt so helpless. He wanted to be the knight in shining armor that would sweep in and steal away his family's suffering and pain. But he was just Carlisle.

The strange trio traveled from one room to the next, battling momentarily with each Cullen and then tattooing their left wrist.

Carlisle's daughters wailed and shrieked, lashing out with everything they had. However, each of his sons reacted differently.

Edward was first. He struggled, of course, but made no sounds. Wriggling out of their grasp each time, Edward mustered up the strength to fend them off for quite some time.

Jasper followed Edward. But unlike what Carlisle predicted from the former soldier, Jasper was as still as a stone through the whole process, his body refusing any command the brain gave. Jasper had lost his will to fight. Carlisle knew where it was, too. The spirit he needed was in the room directly beside him: Alice. Without her, Jasper was nothing.

"Take another step and you'll lose a limb," Emmett threatened. Carlisle felt a smear of pride course through him. That's his son. The large vampire was crouched low, his lip lifted in a feral snarl. The man with the needle hesitated, but placed his foot forward. Emmett lunged. Grabbing the arm of the man, he twisted it around and ripped it from the socket.

The man in the white suit let loose a cry that shook the room; agonizing and desperate. Emmett sunk his teeth into the shoulder of the man, tearing into the blood vessels and drowning himself in the blood that spilled from the body.

"Alert! Alert! Alert!" rang out the speaker. The remaining men shoved each other away, running back out of the room. The white room filled with violent red smog.

"EMMETT!" I shrieked. My son toppled over, the red gas seeping into his skin and eating him from the inside out. He fought against it. Rolling across the room, he clawed at his skin, but it was no use. The light that had always twinkled so merrily in his big, round eyes began to fade. He flashed his smile at me, somehow he knew where I was, and let me know with that one smile that he loved me. He collapsed to the ground, no longer a part of this world. "No..."

These people had taken my family and slaughtered my son. They deserved a fate worse than death. I dived into the wall, but it did not break. They would never get away with this. As long as I still resided on this Earth, I would be sure that they all know of my pain.

Carlisle shook his head to clear his mind, but the only thing it wiped away was the sleep, leaving all the hurt. He saw Emmett's goofy grin smile down at him, filling his heart with courage and strength. He wouldn't give in to these people.

"Dr. Cullen, we apologize for your most unfortunate loss. Rebellion and resistance will not be tolerated in this facility."

Carlisle sneered at the speaker. "What do you plan to do with us?" He wasn't sure why he chose to maintain a state of decency and diplomacy with these people. Did they expect him to negotiate with them? "You cannot be telling me that you intend to keep us here forever."

"No. We do. But we do not require six test subjects. Two will do. Choose wisely, Dr. Cullen. We are allowing you this decision on a few conditions. Whoever you select must agree to be completely compliant with our requests. We will find you if the specimen you allow is not satisfactory," the voice said before the speaker went silent, leaving him to think.

Carlisle's mind went blank. They wanted him to choose? That was ridiculous. How could he condemn his family to a fate such as this? Carlisle chose himself, obviously. He would not allow anyone else in his position. But who else?

Esme? No. His wife would never survive. She was so gentle and fragile.

Alice? Of course not. She would loose the light in her that made her so special. She would never be the same.

Rosalie? Carlisle would never jeopardize his daughter like that. It would shatter her. Without Emmett, she would be nothing.

Edward? His son had Bella. He had finally found his happiness. How could he find it in him to strip his son of the one thing he has always longed for?

Jasper? Jasper was scarred. He was strong and determined and, yet, so unstable. He would break if pushed in the right way. Jasper would break into so many pieces; no one would ever find the way to put him back together again.

His son's face lingered in his mind. Emmett grinned at Carlisle encouragingly. The rest of the family had no idea of the terrible tragedy that has occurred here. Carlisle wouldn't lose another one.

How cruel. These people have pitted Carlisle against himself and all his morals. How could a father endanger his family this way? Running his sweaty palm through his blonde hair, Carlisle paced the room. He watched each of his children and his wife carefully. They were all so precious to him. He had to protect them. But how?

"Dr. Cullen, we need an answer. Who have you chosen?"

"Myself and..." Carlisle trailed off. Could he really do this? Yes. He had to.

Glancing nervously around the small room, he savored every memory he had of each one of them. He would never forget them.

"Jasper."

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to develop the relationship between Jasper and Carlisle a little more. I had this ready yesterday, but I'm just now getting around to posting. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It is the property of Miss Stephenie Meyer.**

**Pretense**

_Chapter Three_

What had he done? He was a terrible father. There was a way out: to fight. He could have attacked them when they came to tattoo his wrist, but he didn't. Carlisle waited to see what they had in store and now, he had no options. Sure, he could attack, but that would just get him killed. That would be selfish. If he did that, his family would be reeled back in and put in the same position he was in. There had to be a way out.

His children and wife fell to the floor unconscious once again, the faint, blood red smoke dying the air pink. The men in white invaded the rooms in groups of four, armed and prepared for any retaliation. Scooping each vampire up, they toted them from the room and disappeared into the darkness that surrounded the seven rooms. The darkness was endless, all light being swallowed and devoured in its presence.

Carlisle just had to trust that they would be released. He hoped with every piece of his unbeating heart that they would be freed. The rooms slowly faded into the darkness, taking all evidence of the people that had been caged inside with it.

Heaving a large, unnecessary sigh, Carlisle gazed sadly at the boy who had been left behind. No movement shook his pale and scarred limbs, his eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of them, but not really seeing the wall.

The pale doctor could not be sure of why he chose Jasper, but the decision was made. Perhaps he and Jasper would survive and find the family. Could they be strong enough? Carlisle's eyes softened. Jasper could. He was a warrior, hardened by battle and protected by the love of his family. As long as Jasper lived, Carlisle would too. He refused to abandon his son in this place.

Six men swarmed the room, guns trained at the unmoving form of Jasper. Carlisle hopped to his feet and pounded on the wall. What were they doing? Two more men followed in behind, hauling a steel coffin. Lobbing Jasper into the box, the men moved quickly. Placing a lid on top of the box, they bolted it down. The box hissed and screeched, sealing Jasper securely inside. The eight men heaved the coffin into the air and crowded out of the small room.

The light went out.

Carlisle's broken heart was flooded with fright. He couldn't see anything. Jasper was gone.

"Where is my son?" he asked the speaker, but his only reply was silence. Carlisle paced the room nervously. He couldn't handle losing another one. Emmett had been killed, but he wasn't about to lose Jasper too.

He kicked furiously at the wall, his face scrunching into an unrecognizable shape. "Where is my son?" he mumbled.

Suddenly, the wall behind him disappeared and the coffin, along with the eight carriers, was marched into the room. Carlisle ripped around, preparing his assault. But the lid was immediately unbolted and removed. Time froze and Carlisle couldn't move. As quickly and silently as the men had arrived, they were gone, leaving Jasper in their place.

Jasper slumped awkwardly to the ground. The father fell forward, wrapping his arms around the boy and squeezing with all his might. He was so relieved that his son was no longer alone, but with him. They would have each other.

"Jasper?" Carlisle whispered in the ear of his son. He dreaded the choice he had made. Jasper had suffered so much. He didn't deserve this.

"Dad?"

Carlisle pulled back slowly to look at his son. He had called him his dad. That was the first time he had ever heard Jasper use that word.

The blond boy's head lolled back and forth, his vision beginning to clear up. "Where am I?"

"I'm not sure, son. I wish I knew. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked softly. He brushed the hair from Jasper's face and patted his back, attempting to assuage his confusion.

"Yes, sir," Jasper drawled. A small smile blessed Carlisle's face, if only for a moment. His son still retained his southern accent after all these years.

Jasper sat up, holding his head with his hand to steady himself. "What happened? Where is everybody?"

"All I remember is getting sleepy at work. One moment, I was wide awake and then I felt my mind beginning to pull away from me. I woke up here."

His son's head searched the room. "Where is Alice? The others?" he asked, the deep southern tone weak and quiet.

Carlisle paused. Should he tell him? Could he reveal to Jasper that he had freed them, but doomed his own son to this? Could he tell him about Emmett?

"They're all safe. I made sure of that. They are far away: safe," I told him warily. He didn't seem to catch any difference, nodding his head and leaning heavily against the wall.

"I'm so tired," Jasper muttered.

"Sleep, son. I'll be here when you wake up," the father said tenderly. Carlisle felt his own eyes begin to droop. Pulling Jasper toward him, Carlisle tucked his son under his arm and allowed himself to drift off to oblivion. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe tomorrow Carlisle would be safe at home with the rest of him family. Maybe tomorrow he could be the father that Jasper needed. Maybe…


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so grateful to all those who reviewed! Your comments pulled me out of my writer's block! I tried to clear a few things up, and I have a few things in previous chapters to clean up, but there is still much to come. I have many twists and turns and hills to ride over that are stored up in my pocket. We'll save those for a rainy day! ;] Anyway, if you have any questions, please feel free to message me and ask. I will give you the best answers I can provide, given that it won't spoil the story for you. I'm trying my hardest, but this path has not been approached by a Twilight fiction before and that makes it much more difficult to write for. I'm open to all sorts of criticism! Review!**

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It is the sole property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.  


* * *

Pretense

_Chapter 4_

Bella's stomach dropped down to her feet. The black pit began to carve itself from her stomach, reminiscent of a time not too long ago. He had promised that he would never abandon her again. Edward wouldn't have left without goodbye. Stumbling clumsily, Bella backed into Jacob. He didn't hesitate, wrapping his burly arms around her trembling body, she sank into his chest.

"Bella, have you heard anything? Anything at all?" Sam asked gently. He knew that this wasn't the best time to ask, but he felt awfully guilty and somewhat responsible.

"N-n-no. I'm s-sorry," she stuttered. Jacob squeezed her tightly.

"It's alright. Don't worry, we will find them. You just take it easy for a bit," Sam instructed. Jake nodded for the sobbing girl in his embrace and led her out the door.

Sam sighed heavily the moment they left, his confident façade melting off of his worn features. His eyes sagged and his body dragged across the room tiredly. He was exhausted.

Seth wailed helplessly from the other room and Sam knew that he was having nightmares again. They hadn't left him alone since he had been returned to the pack. Sam's heart clenched at the thought. Seth had been taken right from under his nose. A simple patrol on the western border, but Seth never came back.

The pack was in thrown into disarray, searching under every rock in all of Washington. But their search yielded no results. Seth had vanished.

About a week later, a ransom letter smashed through the Clearwater's kitchen window. It wasn't a complicated demand. All it requested was that one of the pack met the captors in the mountains.

Sam took it upon himself to make the journey alone, determined to leave the others clear from harm. While Seth had been rescued, battered but alive, the men that he had gone to meet changed the deal. He was called to meet them once again to draw blood. They threatened to return for Seth if he did not appear, claimed to have him bugged with a microscopic tracking device that had been embedded in his wrist under the guise of a tattoo.

This time, though, Sam brought Jake to provide security measures. It had been foggy, like the clouds had fallen from the sky to cloak the Earth in a veil of blindness, and Sam could not see a thing. Before the two had known what was happening, they were strapped to metal sheets with long needles shoved into their veins. The blood had been sucked from their systems and the men disappeared into the mist. Sam and Jake managed to stagger home to discover the Cullens' mysterious absence.

Sam hauled himself into the back room. Seth was rolling around on the cot, hopelessly mangled in the sheets. His face was folded into a terrifying expression and sweat beaded on his forehead. Seth mumbled and pleaded with the ones who haunted his dreams, begging for mercy. He threw himself to and fro, scraping at the cot and trying to claw his way out of the bed.

The alpha, as much as he wanted to, didn't disturb the boy. Seth couldn't be awoken when he lost himself in these nightmares. Sam had tried everything. He snatched a damp cloth from the sink, wet it down, and wiped the sweat from Seth's brow. The boy screamed, his body tensing and relaxing in a frightening cycle.

Then, as suddenly as the nightmare had started, it ended. Silence rung through the air and tears slipped from Sam's eyes. What had Seth done to deserve this? The question bounced off the walls of the room, but no answer followed.

"Sam!"

Sam twisted around and was met with the wide eyes of Jake. He was panting, his hands on his knees, and naked.

"Is everything okay? Where's Bella?" Sam nearly shouted.

"They're back! Well, some of them."

"Who's back? Where is Bella, Jacob?" Sam pressed on.

Jacob held up his hand and caught his breath. He straightened up and said to me, his face alight, "She's fine. The Cullen's are back! All but Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle."

* * *

**Meh. It's a little short, but hopefully it answered a few questions for a few of you! Let me know how I did!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I had a major case of writer's block. It sucked the inspiration and drive right out from under me. If you're interested, I wrote a one-shot concerning Rosalie and Emmett's farewell after his murder a few chapters ago. You might check it out! I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Twilight is the property of Miss Stephenie Meyer.**

**Pretense**

_Chapter Five_

"Sam, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Edward asked the Alpha, his voice nearly breaking. He was struggling to keep a steady facade, his face contorted in an inscrutable expression. The male vampire forced himself to release Bella and marched to the front deck.

Sam cast a weary glance around the room. Rosalie sat on the couch, wrapped in Esme's arms while the Esme traced small circles on her back. Alice couldn't stop moving. She dashed from one side of the room to the other, pacing and dry sobs shaking her small frame. Bella leaned on Jacob, her face puffy and red from crying. The brown-haired human was a mess, her clothes wrinkled and stained with tears. Strangely, the Cullen's were spotless. Their appearance was flawless and their hair perfect, but their faces told a different story.

He followed Edward outside. No one had explained where the vampires had gone or why they left and Sam could only hope that the missing three would return soon. Seth needed help and Carlisle was the only one Sam trusted enough to get near his pack with a stethoscope.

Edward's stance was rigid and his onyx eyes were pained; the dark circles under his eyes now darker and more profound. "You need to hunt," Sam told Edward sternly, like a father scolding a child.

"Later." Edward said. Turning to face Sam, Edward's face was revealed, forlorn and lost. "Please just listen to what I have to say. I want to understand this just as much as you do, Sam."

Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to gather his thoughts. "Have you ever been blindfolded? It is a new world when you can't see. Everything is different and strange. You lose your main sense of perception and control. I was completely useless in that room. My mind-reading just stopped working. I was deaf for the first time since my transformation. It is coming back, but slowly. These people had complete control over us. They used the blood of your kind to subdue us."

Sam's heart hit the floor. The men from the woods; the ones that took Seth needed his blood. Realization sparked in Edward's eyes as he scanned Sam's thoughts for an answer. Clutching his head from exertion, Edward stared at the man before him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was necessary. It's none of your business, really. Seth is my responsibility to keep up with."

Edward snorted at that statement. "And you've done such an excellent job with that." The vampire paused, seeing Sam's face drop at his words. "But that's not what's important at the moment. Where is Seth now?"

"He's at Emily's. She can take care of him for now."

"We need to keep a close eye on him. They may come back for him at any time. We can't risk losing another," Edward said sadly, his musical voice breaking.

"I'm going to head over there as soon as I leave here. I want to help you, Edward, but I can't do that until I know what you know."

A grimace passed over Edward's features, but he composed himself as best as he could and spoke. He told Sam of the white prisons and of the tattoos and the needle penetrating his skin, holding out his wrist to display it.

"Seth had one just like that on his wrist," Sam interrupted. "The men said that it was more than just a tattoo; it's a tracking device. I don't know how to remove it without severing his vein, though. That's another obstacle to deal with."

Edward nodded at him, his mind racing to find a solution. His mind did flips in his head and spun around in circle, but eventually he decided to address the matter later and continued to recount his experience with the strange men. "We managed to escape during a transport out of the cells. We were each removed from our rooms, heavily subdued, but they failed to knock me out completely. I had regained strength in my time in the white prison and fought against the gas before they came to collect me. Once out of the cell, I snapped the necks of the men carrying us and dragged Alice, Rose, and Esme out. I blew a hole in the wall trying to get out," Edward chuckled quietly at the thought. "We barely made it back to Forks before I collapsed. I know where their base is, but we need to rest and plan a little before we make our move. Alice's ability still hasn't returned and that could be a problem for us."

"Did you have any contact with Carlisle when you were in there?" Sam inquired. He was genuinely concerned for the welfare of the doctor, the absent sons as well. "Or with Emmett and Jasper?"

The vampire looked back into the house to see if anyone was listening. He did not want to believe it was true, but if it was, Edward didn't want anyone else to find out this way. "For a brief moment before our escape, I was able to read the mind of everyone in the room. The people who were working had no more idea about the situation than we did. The man in charge is giving orders from far away. Apparently, if the person was unconscious, I was unable to see anything. Rose, Alice, and Esme's minds were blank. I couldn't find Emmett or Jasper either. But Carlisle was awake. He was thinking of Emmett. And, Sam, he was thinking of Emmett's death. I don't know how, but I think Emmett is…dead." Edward trailed off. It was painful enough to think that his brother was trapped in the hands of mad men, but _dead_? It was too much.

Sam growled, his lip lifting and showcasing his elongated canine. Somehow, he felt like he was responsible for the trouble the Cullen's were in. He let Seth be taken. He let his blood be drawn. He failed to inform the Cullen's of the events occurring so close to their territory. Sam's heart sunk beneath the ground and melted into the Earth's core. He had killed Emmett.

The vampire monitored his thoughts carefully. "You know it's not your fault. It's not Seth's fault that he was caught. It's not Carlisle's fault that we got taken. The only one to blame here is the government." He placed his marble palm on Sam's shoulder and smiled at him gently.

"Edward, I am going to help you find them. I don't care about the politics of it, they will survive this. I owe you and your family a lot and I plan to repay every bit of it. I will fight by your side, as an ally and as a friend. You've got the pack at your command."


	7. Chapter 6

**I promised an update soon, so here it is! I hope you guys like it! Also, I need to know that you guys are still enjoying the fiction. I won't post again until I have 35 reviews. I know that you can do it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Miss Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**Pretense**

_Chapter Six_

The over-head speaker crackled to life above the sleeping doctor's head. He rose up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Carlisle gazed sleepily around the white room. Everything seemed to be in place.

"Dr. Cullen?" the speaker called in a harsh tone.

"Yes?" Carlisle replied. Something was off, but he couldn't decide what it was.

"It is time to begin testing. The effects of the gas should be wearing off soon and you will return to full strength," the malicious voice told him.

"Why would you allow me to return to full strength? What is to stop me from escaping during these tests?" Carlisle inquired, his left eyebrow quirked with curiosity. These people were up to something.

"I don't think that you would risk a maneuver like that, Dr. Cullen. I'm afraid your dear son would pay the price for that mistake," the voice cackled.

The blonde-haired doctor's eyes shot open and he searched the room in one quick sweep. His son was gone. But he had been right beside him when he fell asleep.

"Where is Jasper?" he snarled.

"He is well taken care of. However, this can change at any moment. It all depends on you. You will cooperate with my soldiers and follow my every command the minute it is given. Any hesitance or failure to comply with these demands will result in punishment; not for you, though."

What choice did he have? Carlisle refused to endanger another of his children. "I will do as I am told. You have my word. But I need to see my son. Let me know that he is as fine as you say."

"All in good time, Dr. Cullen. First, I need you to exit this room and follow the light to the next room. Your next instruction will be given there," the voice said with mock formalities before the speaker fell silent.

Carlisle regained his composure and pushed on the wall that he had seen the soldiers enter from. He ran his hands along the surface slowly, searching for the exit. _Click._ Suddenly, the door flew open under his touch, breaking off its hinges and falling to the ground. The blonde vampire grimaced at the sharp sound, but stepped over the door and into the darkness.

With every step he took, the room seemed to grow warmer and the air around him seemed to shift. He walked slowly, careful not to trip. His eyes were trained on a rectangle of orange light in the distance and his expression did not falter. Carlisle would show them that he could handle anything that they through at him. He could feel his strength flowing back into his limbs and his body waking up from its stupor.

Carlisle went through the large archway and into the orange light. The room unfolded around him as a stadium of sorts. It had a high ceiling, one entrance, tall support beams that connected the floor to the roof, and its eerie amber lights glared down at him from all around. He made his way to the center and stood firmly, arms held at the ready and his legs crouched low.

"Dr. Cullen, there is no need to be so tense," the voice thundered from above.

"Where's Jasper?" Carlisle demanded.

"Why, he is right here." The moment the words were spoken, part of the wall dissolved into a window to another room, like the walls of the white cell. Carlisle raced forward and peered through the window. Inside, four men stood guarding Jasper, nude and strapped to the wall. His wrists and ankles were enclosed in manacles that protruded from the wall and a metal band blinded his vision. A mask covered his mouth and nose and was filled with the red gas.

"It seems that we have one more thing to take care of before we begin. Tell me, Dr. Cullen, when did I tell you to break down the door to your cell? I don't recall giving that instruction."

"No," Carlisle whispered. "Wait! You can't do this!" he shouted frantically.

"You agreed to our terms, Dr. Cullen."

The men in the room shifted around and one produced a knife.

"You see, Dr. Cullen, technology is what has gotten us this far, but sometimes it's best to stick with more primitive techniques."

The soldier with the knife began to carve lines on the pale flesh of the suspended form. The gas making Jasper weak, his skin split like that of a human, but no blood came from the wounds. He writhed under the blade, kicking out and trying to defend himself.

"Leave him alone! Please! He didn't do anything!" Carlisle screamed. They were hurting Jasper for something that he didn't do.

Finally, after a few agonizing moments, the men put the blade away and stepped back from the sliced form.

"I'll do anything. Please, just leave my son out of this," Carlisle pleaded.

"Very well," the voice cooed in reply. "Your first instruction is to run. You must run three hundred laps around this stadium, maintaining a steady pace. Run fast, but each lap must be consistent. We are gathering information for our research and inconsistency is not an option, Dr. Cullen. Now run," the voice commanded.

Carlisle pulled himself together once more and, ripping himself away from the window, began to run.


End file.
